


For Tej ~ love Ivan

by ana



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Groats, Love, Love Poems, Marriage, Poetry, Sonnet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-07
Updated: 2013-03-07
Packaged: 2017-12-04 14:31:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/711776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ana/pseuds/ana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Given to Tej in <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/844386">Tinkering</a></p>
<p>It reads better if read out loud.  Honest. :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Tej ~ love Ivan

Redrafted and moved [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4501146)

\- thank you! 

:

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you a thousand times to Kay B and John L for beta reading, nudges, hints, smoothing rhythm kinks, iambic/trochaic whacks over the head, word recommendations/suggestions/deletions/rearrangements and for not giving up on me. 
> 
> I don't think anyone would believe me if I told them how many drafts this went through. 
> 
> I want to write a Tej one but I doubt it will be a sonnet :| We'll see.


End file.
